


Begging for my Brother

by NiaChase



Series: Loving My Brother [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Consent Play, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Licking, M/M, Mirrors, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Noah and Dylan have a night to themselves to have a little fun.
Series: Loving My Brother [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433860
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Begging for my Brother

Dylan was a pure whore by all means for his brother, but Noah was pushing it as he slid his tongue up his spine. Dylan shuddered under him, face against the pillow and hard cock against the bed. All Noah did was grind against him and teased his nipples, but it was so good, how those hazel eyes looked so predatory towards him. 

He knew he was in for it, but for fuck's sake, why did he have to be so slow? Dylan shut his eyes, fingernails being dragged over his skin lightly with a chuckle from his lover. "What's wrong, Dylan?" Noah asked with a smile. Dylan lightly grinds against the bed, small moans coming from his lips. 

Hands grabbed his hips, lift him until he felt the rock hard cock he has been begging for against his butt. "Is this what you want?" Noah asked, watching Dylan squeeze the sheets. Dylan moaned, grinding back on the cock between his butt cheeks. "Noah," Dylan begged. 

It was so hard, warm, and wet. It had Dylan's name written all over it. Noah reaches under Dylan, grabbing the equally hard cock, making Dylan squirm and moan in pleasure as Noah jerked him off. "Oh baby, you should've told me you needed attention," Noah told him.  


The fucking idiot caused it.  


Dylan whined, Noah chuckling at him. He felt himself leak precome onto the sheets, a chill running up his spine. "Noah," Dylan begged. Noah slides a hand up Dylan's back, grips his hair, and forces him to sit up. Dylan's back was firmly pressed to Noah's chest, a thin coat of sweat between them.

"Ah!" Dylan cried out, but it felt amazing. Noah held him close, teasing his nipples and jerking him off. Dylan fucked that hand, hips thrusting with no rhythm. He felt a hot breath against his ear. "It's rude to not say what you want from me, baby. You gotta talk to me." Noah said seductively before biting and licking his ear and earlobe.

Dylan's hands found Noah's thighs and arched, Noah's cock pressed against his butt. His moans got higher, his thrusts desperate. "Are you going to cum, baby? Do you want to cum?" Noah asked. 

Dylan's head laid on Noah's shoulder, mouth open as moans spilled out. "Yes! Yes please!" Dylan begged. Noah smiled and stopped all motions of pleasuring his brother. Dylan cried. "You gotta do better than that," Noah told him, making Dylan get on his back.  


There was a reason Dylan was on his belly.  


Above him, passed Noah, was a mirror on the ceiling. Noah loved it, but Dylan knew it showed too much. Like now. His body shook, begging for that needed release. Sweat coated his skin, his face like a whore in heat, and Noah's strong body covering his.

"You look so sexy, don't you? Keep your eyes up there, see what I see." Noah told him. He kissed his cheek slowly, his chin, his neck until he started nipping and sucking. Dylan watched his own face morph into a one full of pleasure, Noah rubbing his thumbs over his nipples.

"Noah!" Dylan moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. He wants to come so badly. "Open your eyes. You look so beautiful like this." Noah told him, going lower to suck and flick the harden buds. Dylan felt the soft but warm tongue, teeth grazing his nipple, the tugging sensation of Noah sucking. 

He held onto Noah, head pressed back on the pillow, opening his eyes to himself looking desperate in the mirror. "So beautiful baby. And to think this is wrong. A sin. They were right. You're a sin on legs. you make me want to do so many things to you. Do you want me to?" Noah said, keeping his voice low.

"Yes! Noah please!!" Dylan begged, pushing Noah's head down lower. Noah laughed, his cheek hitting Dylan's cock. "Always in a hurry. But fine." Noah said, reaching for the lube. Dylan watched him lube his fingers and spread his legs, ready to have something in him already.

Noah placed a hand on Dylan's neck, the other hand with lubed fingers teasing his hole. "Look at you, so ready to take my fingers," Noah told him. Dylan couldn't but see it too, legs spread and up. Noah pushed in a finger, Dylan moaning in pleasure until Noah choked him lightly.

Dylan heard himself choked, but it felt amazing as his mind focused on the finger lubing his wall, more important than breathing. Noah added another, tightening his hold on Dylan's throat. "Oh baby, you feel so tight around my fingers. Are you really that greedy? Do you want more? You want my big cock in that small hole of yours?" Noah taunted, watching Dylan cry. 

He added another finger, Dylan watching himself grind on these fingers. "Noah! I want your cock. Please give me your cock. It's so big and long, I need it in me now!" Dylan begged, done waiting for Noah to get done. Noah smiled, moving his fingers. He didn't get a chance to tease his prostate, but he heard want he needed. 

"Lube me," Noah told him. Dylan hurriedly grabbed the bottle, squirting some on his palm. He rubbed it on Noah's cock, looking at it leak precome and his mouth watering. Maybe after this round. Dylan's eyes moved from Noah's cock to Noah's eyes. Noah looked at Dylan in pure lust, moaning at the hand that brought him pleasure. 

"You feel it? It's so hard for you. Always you. I wanna put it in you so deep, feeling every time you tighten around me. So fucking hard for you. Damn, I wanna cum in you, baby. Can I do that? You want me in you?" Noah didn't ask, he begged for it. "Yes, please. I want your cock. Please let me have it." Dylan consented. 

Noah moved Dylan's hand from his cock and gripped Dylan's hips. He lined himself up, both of them ready for the amazing feeling sure to come. When Noah pushed in, they both groaned. Dylan put his hands around Noah, nails digging deep in his skin. Noah kissed him, moans being exchange every inch being pushed in. 

Dylan loved this feeling of getting full, his hole made for Noah's cock. As for Noah, Dylan was so tight around him. He wanted to cum then and there but held himself. When Noah was fully in, Noah gave a sigh of relief. He stopped the kissing so he can take a breath, leaning his forehead on Dylan's shoulder and making one of Dylan's legs bend by his hip. 

Dylan kissed his cheek and shoulder. "You're so perfect. So sexy and hot, Noah. You make every time feel so good and it's always getting better. I love you so much." Dylan said to him. "Can I move?" Noah asked. "Yes," Dylan told him. Noah didn't start slowly, going long and hard in Dylan.

"Ah! Noah!" Dylan moaned, Noah attacking his neck and gripping his thigh. The constant feeling of in and out felt amazing, Noah getting faster. He was motivated by the pain on his back and the sinful moans. The bed shook under them, the headboard hitting the wall. 

It wasn't long before Noah abused the spot. Dylan clenched around him, Noah groaning and moaning in Dylan's ear. Dylan peeked at the mirror above, loving the sight. "Noah!" Dylan begged. Noah let go of Dylan's thigh, moving his hand in between to jerk Dylan off. 

They stared in each other's eyes, Noah hearing his name being yelled as Dylan came. He felt the warm wetness coat his hand, Dylan's hips jerking up and hole squeezing around him. "Fuck! Dylan!" Noah cried out, his body shaking as he emptied himself in Dylan.

Dylan hummed at the feeling, Noah's seed always welcome in him. Noah rested on top of Dylan, ignoring the drying cum in between them. "I love you, Dylan." Noah said, ready to fall asleep on his boy. Dylan already heard it in his voice.

"I love you too, baby. You can sleep. We'll clean in the morning, even though we are absolutely filthy now." Dylan sais, hoping Noah would change his mind. Noah only smiled and snuggled against Dylan, not minding the filthiness. 

They have been together for five years, they can spend one night filthy. "Thanks, babe," Noah said before closing his eyes. Dylan rolled his eyes but smiled. He'll let this slide tonight. He closed his eyes and chase Noah to the dreamworld as all.


End file.
